callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spetsnaz
:This article is on the sub-faction of the larger and more prominent Soviet Armed Forces and Ultranationalist factions. They are the Soviet Armed Forces' Special Operations division. The 'Spetsnaz '''are a faction featured in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer The Spetsnaz only appear in the multiplayer of Call of Duty 4. They are always opposite the SAS. They make an appearance in the maps Bloc, Chinatown, Countdown, Creek, Downpour, Killhouse, Overgrown, Pipeline, Shipment, Vacant and Wet Work. Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The Spetsnaz first make their appearance in Wolverines!, in which they parachute into suburban Virginia, attempting to knock out the United States' capital. They are easily recognizable by their red Urban Camouflage uniforms, and many also wear gas masks. For the remainder of the campaign, the Spetsnaz are the main enemy during the Rangers' campaign. Multiplayer The Spetsnaz in multiplayer are far different from the Spetsnaz in Call of Duty 4's multiplayer. Instead of being dressed as guerrillas, they wear more professional and standardized uniforms. They appear on the maps Bailout, Derail, Estate, Highrise, Overgrown, Salvage, Skidrow, Storm, Sub Base, Terminal, Vacant and Wasteland. Unlike in Call of Duty 4 and Black Ops, they fight against all of their enemy factions, mainly Task Force 141. Gallery File:Inv1.png|Spetsnaz running. File:Inv2.png|A Spetsnaz Operative climbing a ladder. File:Inv3.png|A Spetsnaz force attacking the US Army. File:Inv4.png|Two Spetsnaz soldiers shooting. File:Inv5.png|Spetsnaz trying to rescue a trapped comrade. File:Inv6.png|Spetsnaz advancing to the US Rangers. File:Inv7.png|Spetsnaz approaching from a truck. File:Inv10.png|A Spetsnaz firing his TAR-21. File:Inv11.png|A Spetsnaz firing a UMP 45. File:Inv12.png|A Spetsnaz with a RPD/w ACOG. File:Faction USSR MW.png|Spetsnaz logo in Call of Duty 4 multiplayer. File:Faction USSR.png|Spetsnaz logo in Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. Call of Duty: Black Ops Singleplayer The Spetsnaz appear in the several missions throughout the game. They first appear in Executive Order, when fighting them off while trying to stop a launch. Next they appear in Numbers when the player try to capture or kill Dr. Clarke. In the final scene Clarke slips on the roof and you manage to catch him, but the Spetsnaz manages to shoot him in his head with a Dragunov. The Spetsnaz are harder to kill than normal A.I. in Black Ops due to increased armor, more accurate aiming and the ability to survive knife stabs from the player. They also utilize combat maneuvers such as combat rolls. Multiplayer Alongside the Tropas and NVA, the Spetsnaz are a playable multiplayer faction opposite of the American-based factions. They wear similar garb to their opposite faction, but use slightly different camouflage and they don't use balaclavas or olive-drab colored helmets as seen in Executive Order, Numbers or WMD (in WMD they use snow-camouflaged helmets as in multiplayer, but in the campaign they use black balaclavas and the CCCP logo is on their back). Quotes *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He is mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash back!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! - "Odnu sekundu!" / "Wait a second!" *Граната, берегись! -"Granata, beregisʹ!" / "Grenade, watch it!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "In the bullseye!" *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Keep it safe, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Do not let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne bugyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus'!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my scope!" Trivia *Actually, "Spetsnaz" is a abridgment of the words "Специальное назначение", that in Russian translate to "Special Operations". *The Arctic Flak Jacket model for the Spetsnaz faction has the same face model as the Spetsnaz Interrogator who kills Bowman in the mission "Payback." *The Arctic Ghost Perk in multiplayer uses the same face model as Dimitri Petrenko. *Many players believe the Spetsnaz are terrorists, but in real life they serve as a Russian Anti-Terrorist force. *In both Modern Warfare games, the Spetsnaz symbol is inaccurate. The Black Ops version, even though still wrong, it is the closest. *Spetsnaz Zombies are the primary antagonists featured in the map Ascension. Gallery Image:Rustroop1 7.jpg|A Soviet patrol. Image:Rustroop2 7.jpg|A guarding Spetsnaz. call-of-duty-black-ops-20100818054602839 - Copie.jpg|A hiding Spetsnaz. Rustroop3 7.png|A white-dressed Soviet with AK-47. Rustroop4 7.png|Patrolling Spetsnaz squad. Spetsnaz1.jpg|A Spetsnaz meleeing with a KS-23. Spetsnaz10.JPG|The first prison guard encountered in Vorkuta. Spetsnaz4.JPG|Spetsnaz wearing hazmat suit in Rebirth. Spetsnaz3.JPG|The Spetsnaz Operative in Payback. Call Of Duty Black Ops Spetsnaz logo.JPG|Spetsnaz logo in multiplayer. Spetznaz sniper.png|A Spetsnaz sniper in multiplayer. Spetsnaz Logo.png|Black Ops MP Logo Video 300px|thumb|left|The full Spetsnaz theme song Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Multiplayer Category:Enemies